Unexpected results
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Post war. Worried about Ron. Harry, Seamus and Neville set out to help him get the one he loves causing unexpected results.  First time writing this pairing please R&R.


**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_Just a short one shot that popped in my head :)_**

**_This is my first story with this pairing. Sorry if it seems a little ooc._**

**_This is is set in seventh year. Harry killed Voldemort at the end of his sixth year._**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>Harry had been watching Ron rather closely lately. He had been quiet for weeks. They had just started back for their seventh year. Harry didn't rekindle things with Ginny, when she asked why, Harry decided to tell her straight instead of beating round the bush. "I'm gay Ginny." Harry watched as Ginny stood quiet for a few seconds before narrowing her eyes at him and slapping him across the face and storming off.<p>

That was six weeks ago and she hadn't said a word to him since. Ginny he wasn't bothered about though. It was Ron. When news got around that Harry was gay Ron went quiet for a couple of days before acting as though everything was as it should be, Ron didn't care that Harry was gay, in fact he actually threatened anyone who said a word against Harry for being gay.

Harry was now worried though because as the weeks went on, Ron got quieter and quieter around Harry, he flinched whenever Harry touched him and that hurt him.

* * *

><p>Harry was talking to Seamus and Neville and they suggested that Ron is probably tired of being called along with Harry, because Ron stuck up for him, people started to call Ron, saying that he fancies Harry. That was when Ron started to go quiet.<p>

"There is something we can do though Harry." Neville suggested.

"What's that?"

"There is a plant that will give people the courage when it comes to love."

"What do you mean?" Seamus frowned.

"I mean that this plant could be used in any potion or drink. You drop a leaf of this plant into a drink and get Ron to drink it, then he will not only confess his feelings to the girl he loves but he will also kiss her, not bothering who is watching."

"Neville can you get a hold of a leaf from this plant?"

"Of course I can Harry. I'll get it now." Neville ran from the dorms and headed to the greenhouses.

* * *

><p>That night at dinner in the great hall. Ron was sat next to Harry, facing Hermione. Harry had instructed Dobby earlier on to make sure that Ron got the goblet of pumpkin juice that had the leaf in it.<p>

The goblets were filled with drinks that each student wanted and Harry looked at his feet when he felt a tug on his leg. He saw Dobby give thumbs up before disappearing. Harry smiled at Seamus who was sat on the other side of him and Neville who was sat at the side of Hermione, silently letting them both know that it had worked.

All they had to do now was wait until Ron took a sip of his juice. After their meal, dessert appeared before them and Ron took his goblet and drained it all, Harry smiled and watch his goblet refill itself. He saw from the corner of his eye as Ron squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head before opening his eyes once more.

"Ron are you alright?" Hermione asked, concern showing on her face.

"Alright? I'm better then alright."

Harry grinned along with Seamus and Neville all three thinking the same. _Any second now._ "Harry?" Harry turned and faced Ron. "What's up mate?"

"I love you." Ron confessed and took hold of Harry's face and pulled him towards him until their lips met.

Everyone in the great hall went silent and everyone's eyes seemed to be glued to Harry and Ron. Ron slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth and sucked on his tongue before pulling back. "Do you feel the same?"

Harry looked at the hopeful look on Ron's face. "I-" at the side of him, Seamus discreetly elbowed Harry who jerked forwards. "I do Ron." Harry choked, surprising himself with his own confession. Ron beamed and took Harry's hand in his, pulling him up from his seating position and dragged Harry from the great hall.

It was only when the doors closed behind them did the chatter start up again and Hermione looked from Neville to Seamus. "I'd think very carefully before answering me because I will find out if you have lied. What have you both done?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Review? :)_**


End file.
